The focus of this application is on Strengthening Ugandan Biomedical Engineering HIV/TB Human Resource Research Capacity. Most of the technology (equipment) used for care or research in sub-Saharan Africa (SSA) is donated, inappropriate and non functional. HIV/AIDS and related illnesses remain major challenges to health in SSA, where 69% of the global HIV disease burden resides. In Uganda, 1.4 million people were estimated to be living with HIV and only 38% are receiving ART according to the 2013 WHO guidelines for ART initiation. Tuberculosis is a re-emerging disease that imposes a particularly massive health burden on sub-Saharan Africa. In Uganda TB may affect up to 50% of co-infected persons and is the leading cause of death among HIV seropositive persons with a high potential for the emergence of Multi Drug Resistant (MDR) strains. The absence of appropriately trained research human resource for research capacity in biomedical engineering limits the application of technology in HIV/TB research and care in these settings. This is becoming more marked given the corresponding growth in human resource research capacity to support non technology aspects of HIV/TB clinical care and research. There is a need to develop capacity to promote effective biomedical engineering/technology research and utilization. This planning grant is part of a larger effort to promote the use of appropriate basic science supported interventions/technologies in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of HIV and TB in our low resource settings. The. This will be done through the development of a local biomedical engineering graduate level training program in collaboration with Duke University. The team, composed of specialists/global experts from different disciplines, is not only familiar with the local context of the study population, but has expertise covering the full range of skills from the bench to the bedside. The principal investigator runs a certified fully equipped, technologically dependant, molecular biology laboratory that has among others Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) and a DNA sequencing platforms. The team will also use access to various care and research settings/organisations in Uganda to maximize the local learning opportunities of the students in the proposed future training program. This goal of the application will be achieved through the following specific aims: Aim 1: Will evaluate the current status of biomedical technology utilization for HIV/TB related research and care in Uganda through a survey on the status of existing pieces of equipment for HIV research and care at selected sites. Aim 2: Will mobilize resources to support graduate level training and research to promote effective utilization of equipment in HIV/TB research and care, through a series of meeting with various stakeholders in the country. Aim 3: will lead to the preparation the D43 training grant application to address the identified gaps in the utilization of technology for HIV/TB related research and care in Uganda, in collaboration with colleagues from Duke University. The project will provide baseline information on the current utilisation of biomedical technology for HIV/TB research in these settings that will form the basis for the future graduate level biomedical engineering training program. This program will further strengthen the human resource for research capacity building efforts and supported by the United States Government towards achieving an AIDs free generation in sub-Saharan Africa. The project will leverage the expertise from Duke University and other ongoing projects at Makerere University College of Health Sciences to fully exploit the opportunities for technological innovation offered large numbers of HIV/TB positive individuals in the country. Finally, the human resource for research capacity for biomedical engineering developed from the future training program will open up the untapped sub-Saharan African market for low cost, high volume technologies to the global technological industry using appropriate/innovative investment arrangements.